It is common practice to utilize a vise for securing a workpiece when performing work on the workpiece. Such vises are typically utilized on precision machining equipment, such as numeric-control equipment, to clampingly hold a workpiece during a defined machining operation. Such vises typically employ a pair of moving jaw members to hold a workpiece at a working station to perform machining operations thereon. The known vises typically utilize a threaded actuator shaft which has reverse threads engaged with both moving jaw members to effect simultaneous opposed movements of the two moving jaw members.
While the known vises have generally performed in a satisfactory manner, nevertheless the known vises have generally possessed minimal accuracy with respect to their ability and precision in securing workpieces at precise locations during various types of desired machining operations.
In addition to the above, known vises have not permitted precise placement of workpieces relative to the positions of machine tools. Secure holding of moving jaw members is needed to insure a secure and precise clamping of the workpiece between the jaw members.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved vise for permitting secure clamping of a workpiece, such as for permitting machining or other manipulations to be carried out with respect to the workpiece, which vise provides improvements with respect to adaptability and flexibility of use thereof.
Another preferred object of the invention is to provide an improved vise which incorporates hydraulic cylinders at opposing ends, to enable movement of movable jaws to support a workpiece at an exact position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vise which incorporates a one-piece rotatable actuator shaft which has a screw-thread connection with each of two oppositely movable jaws, which actuator shaft is axially floatedly mounted and cooperates in conjunction with a releasable restraining device associated with only one of the moving jaws so as to permit the moving jaws to be movably displaced during actuation of the vise.